


所有目的地

by Happyson



Category: Hong Kong RPF, 余文樂/陳冠希, 余陈, 余陳
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21957709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happyson/pseuds/Happyson
Summary: All Destinations
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

余文樂想不到開工第一個禮拜就收到三張違例泊車告票，而這三張告票都經由同一個警察開出——他從來不相信巧合，即時去信投訴懷疑該警察濫用職權。

過了數日，他提著剛修剪過毛的貴賓犬走出寵物美容院，便見到一名白衣軍裝站在車頭位置抄牌，忙不迭喊：“阿Sir, 我好好地停在車位內，有甚麼問題啊？”

軍裝抬頭望了望他，指著車內的泊車票說：“泊車票顯示時限已過。”

“過少少而已，通融一下吧。”

“8個字還叫少少？作為的士司機，你的時間觀念有點差。”

“冚咗旗喇阿Sir! ”余文樂沒好氣地指指咪錶前暫停載客的牌子道。

“我收工都不代表我不是警察。”軍裝面無表情地撕下告票遞給他。

余文樂瞥見告票上簽發通知書人員號碼似曾相識，再細看筆跡，還不就是派他三張牛肉乾的那個仆街差佬！？而手上這張告票，竟須繳納罰款$450！新仇加上舊恨，他把狗袋放在車頭，快步趕上已經走遠的軍裝。

“阿Sir! 爲甚麼告票金額是$450而不是$320? 我有理由懷疑你針對我喎Sir! ”

軍裝聞言轉身，表情依舊冷酷。“司機在場可按不遵守交通規則抄牌，此例告票定額$450，如果你有疑問，可以根據告票上的指引提出爭議。”

余文樂一時也想不到如何反駁這副公事公辦的口吻嘴臉，惟有忿忿地捏著告票回去開車。四張告票合計$1410, 扣除車租油費，等於白做幾日。身為持牌車主，居然虧在自己身上，說不覺得晦氣是假，早知便聽前輩教路，揸夜更可能不致如此。

余文樂成為的士司機之前是一名iBanker, 彼時開車是他的最佳減壓方法。那些年他可能沒有足夠的睡眠時間，事實上他更願意漫無目的地開著車，哪怕時間很少距離很短只能沿著干諾道中經畢打街去到德輔道中這樣兜兩三個圈，也覺得呼吸會順暢很多。

人過三十，思想和心態都會逐漸沉澱下來。iBanker精於計算，work-life balance失衡已久又怎會不知，余文樂從不否認自己是個享受搏殺的人，另一方面，他亦對生活有所要求。物質上的滿足可以麻醉一時，而時年漸長，不但能更加認清自己，也更樂於善待自己。

不過就算將興趣發展為事業，始終都是一項事業，哪能太過隨心所欲？揸的士等同於做生意，若要一盤生意做起，首要便是清除瘀血。

區區四張告票當然不能令余文樂自認瘀血，他祇是覺得自己大概不太適合揸的士。試過有乘客見到他的手臂紋身，嚇至面容失色恨不得即時破窗而出，走夾唔抖。令他懷疑自己身處的年代，到底是否屬於廿一世紀。

講開又講，余文樂還有另一個減壓方式，就是紋身。彼時做iBanker每天西裝領呔，紋身不見天日，他本以為的士司機應無太多講究，原來還是會嚇跑顧客。

最終還是聘了其他司機負責早更，他再次面對暫時性失業。

幸而很快經朋友介紹，瞭解加入Uber也是一項不錯的能夠把興趣作為營生的選擇。提交資料通過審批後正式上線通過手機程式接單，短短兩日已完成新司機規限的10單，可謂順利。當余文樂以為應該就此無驚無險地繼續營業下去時，卻發生的士慢駛抗議行動，其後更有警察放蛇拘捕Uber司機。

平心而論，白牌車載客在香港確是非法行為，但Uber明明屬於政府推廣項目，怎麼忽然就又拉又鎖？

不能否認是有點惶惶不安。余文樂也曾望著漆黑夜空及遠處璀璨燈火想：難道連天都不讓他做司機？

眼見警方也沒有進一步行動，行內也沒發出什麼警告消息，余文樂照舊上線接單。

是日傍晚他在西營盤接得一單，駛近接載點時猶覺得乘客彷彿熟口熟面，但其人一直低頭看電話，令他望不仔細。直到那人意識到車已抵達，抬頭確認車牌時，余文樂不禁爆了一句粗口──那不正是連發他四張牛肉乾的仆街差佬！那張臉就算脫了制服也能輕易認出來！現在什麼情況？放蛇？

“阿Sir, 真是保你大喇今次，求你放過我喇！”

甫上車的男子聞言一臉莫名其妙地看著他，很快反應過來，笑笑說：“放心吧司機大佬，這不是放蛇，是我Call的車。”

“不了不了，你要去哪裡，我車你去，不收你錢。麻煩你快點在app上面cancel這個trip. ”

“你意圖向警察行賄？”男子立即冷臉問道。

余文樂心裡大喊救命，忙稱不是，末了又問：“近排反白牌車，點解你還會call Uber? ”

“其實Uber在很多國家和地區都是合法，況且，方便呢。”男子答。表情已經和緩下來。“對了，你怎麼知道我是警察？我都專登走過一站路叫車了。”

“阿Sir你就當然不會記得一個禮拜內派我四張牛肉乾啦。”余文樂望著路況翻了個白眼。

男子大約是記起了，笑笑說：“你的狗很得意。”

哼，讚我的狗就當沒事發生？余文樂正打算接著嘲諷兩句，不料卻被男子接下來的話住了口——

“其實有關告票要投訴或提出爭議是應該去信到中央交通檢控組而不是警察投訴科。”

明明黑警暗角打人都要投訴後個幾兩個月才有回音，怎麼這些「雞毛鴨蒜」的投訴卻有如此神速的反應？不不不，他可是沒有收到任何處理進展除了一封「已收悉」的官方自動回覆。

“阿Sir你都挺快收到風喔。”

男子嘴角勾起笑笑，恰好這時他的電話響起whatsapp訊息提示，他便低頭專注與電話上。

余文樂也不再挑起話題。這日天氣很好，暮色煙霞伴著徐徐晚風，他打定主意這一程車走完要把車窗搖落享受自然風。

車程並不長，才十數分鐘便到了目的地大坑道金雲閣，距離余文樂所住的嘉雲台僅僅兩個路口。

男子道謝下車，余文樂的手機發出叮一聲提示，是一則5顆星的乘客評價，毫無疑問來自那位休班警察。

他並不因此感到有什麼特別的情緒波動，心想以後還是避開來自中西區的 order 為佳。

然而俗語有雲：怕什麼來什麼。隔了兩日，余文樂一早從家裡出發，上線接第一單，到了發現又是這位警察——對了，他就住這附近。

二人照面都是一臉「又是你」的微妙表情。

“早晨喎阿Sir. 去永樂街？”

“早晨。沒錯，在街口那間中國銀行停。”

“介意我開收音機嗎？”

“你隨意。”

余文樂扭開收音機，是他每日都聽的商台頻道，通常日間他會選擇881，傍晚之後會選擇903.

從鏡內望望坐在後座的身著便服的年輕督察，他手上拿著一杯凍奶茶，低頭專注地看電話。

“阿Sir, 你可以喝你的凍飲，我車上沒那麼多規矩。”余文樂說完，立即又有些後悔。萬一這位「一粒花」從背囊裡拿出一件吞拿魚三文治說要吃，那真是完蛋。

他聞言只是抬頭笑笑，並沒有其他多餘的動作。當然，也沒有從背囊裡拿出任何食物。直至下車，他都很安靜。

“Thank you. ”下車時，警察說。余文樂揮手致意，接著很快聽到手機的乘客評價提示音——又是5顆星。

他開始覺得這個警察大概也沒那麼「仆街」。不不，還是等他寄去中央交通檢控組的投訴信有結果了再下判斷吧。


	2. Chapter 2

平日裡時不時會接到這名青年督察，導致即使不在通勤時間、只要是來自上環和銅鑼灣的派單，余文樂都條件反射般不期然想起他。而那封投訴信至今尚無下文。

最近他的主要活動範圍亦漸漸地避開了中西區，無他，只不過是集會和遊行愈來愈多，行駛不便罷了。這日傍晚他剛出海洋公園，本想下線call it a day, 但就在他操作之前接到一單由黃竹坑去西半山，反正順路，便掉頭往警察學院方向去。

咦，怎地又是他。

余文樂邊按下指示燈邊慢慢靠邊駛停。望著路旁一身牛仔夾克牛仔褲打扮的面熟之人，有些失笑。這次他旁邊還有一名戴著太陽眼鏡的窈窕女子。

只見他拉開車門著女子先上了車，而他半個身子才剛探入車廂內，女子已開始抱怨：

“我真是不明白你為什麼就是不自己揸車。這種鬼地方，又荒涼，什麼都沒。”

“Uber都很方便啊。”督察語氣平靜地答道。

“方便？”女子反問後冷笑一聲。“你小心遲點沒人會接你單！你怕別人講，那買架便宜的車返工囉。不過日本車我可不坐。”

慶幸他這架是歐洲車。余文樂偷偷自車內倒後鏡觀戰，心想。不然好似這刻的戰事他也成了罪魁禍首之一。

那督察像是完全沒聽入耳，沒有任何反應，甚至沒有扭頭假裝看風景。

女子未放過他。“你幾時才肯聽你爹地話回公司幫手啊？去紐約讀LAW回來考警察？只得你這麼有創意。”

“我已經講過很多次，我是不會回公司做事的。”他終於皺起眉頭，語氣卻平穩依然。

“現時香港警察形象有幾負面你不知道嗎？別人問起我男友做哪行我根本就不敢答！你到底有沒為我想過？”

“你是成年人了，應該有自己的是非判斷能力。別人怎麼講，難道你自己不用腦想一想嗎？”

“你去問一問外面的人怎麼看，不要覺得自己很正義！就問這個司機，你支持香港警察嗎？”

突然被戰火辣到自己身上，余文樂有些錯愕。支支吾吾想著如何打圓場，已被督察阻止。“Sorry, 不關你的事，你專心開車吧。”

女子聞言更加激動，甚至拍了拍駕駛座位的椅背。“什麼叫不關他的事？喂，我問你，你是不是香港人？”

“What is wrong with you? 不要再講了OK? ”督察伸手攔她，接著一臉抱歉地對余連說兩次不好意思。

“我不OK! ”女子啜泣起來。“我不像你，家裡有錢，想怎樣就怎樣。那些負評會令到我沒工開的你知不知道？”

“Nickole, 你對外說我是誰誰的兒子，如果這樣可以幫到你，我不介意。但是請你不要安排我的生活。”他顯然不為所動。

“陳冠希！你真的好自私！我們分手！我要落車！”

被分手的他卻只是對著余文樂說：“麻煩你送她到沙田，地址我會在APP上面改，在這裡放低我就好，真的很不好意思，麻煩晒你。”

事已至此也不容不答應，余文樂只好說“OK的，沒事”以作安慰。

待督察下了車，他的女友——啊，已成前任，立即摘下太陽眼鏡大哭起來。余文樂方認出她是今屆港姐冠軍。他默默遞過去一盒紙巾，按照程式更新後的路線往海對面開去。

之後回到家已是身心俱疲。不曾想到看別人吵架也會如此耗神。余文樂把自己拋到舒適的梳化深處，從旁拿起一個枕頭墊在後腦，拿出電話點了幾下。在搜索引擎中鍵入陳冠希三字，然後查看結果。

除卻他是本地某連鎖百貨公司創始人後人之外，沒太多資料。幾張不十分清晰的少年時代舊照，倒是看得出今日的眉目輪廓。

是呀，好地地怎麼會想去考警察？真是令人好奇。

頗有一段時間本地新聞每日都是壞消息。好不容易中秋節前收到經常去的商場傳來恢復營業的訊息，余文樂連忙放自己一天假，去置辦一些人情禮物，也算排解鬱悶。

然而商場也是冷清了許多。余文樂甫踏入一間名店，便有店員隨時傍在左右介紹，還準備了飲品和點心，讓他坐下來享用，並把最新一季貨品拿到面前供他挑選。

過了一會兒，他聽到背後有人用英文低聲詢問店員鞋子是否有9號，聲音莫名熟悉，他回頭，是陳冠希沒錯。

這個時勢，若有人把這一幕偷拍放上網，可能又會惹來一波杯葛警察奢侈消費的高潮。不過如要爆，不如乾脆爆他的住址，月租遠超他的警銜人工，多好的策反例子。

陳冠希正在專心試鞋，有店員提來一個紙袋交予他，說：“陳生，這裡小小心意，是為你準備的中秋禮物。”

他有些意外，笑道：“多謝你年年都這麼有心。”

看來是常客。余文樂挑眉，抿了一口香檳。

“喂，媽咪。我在試鞋。好，我就過去。”陳冠希掛了電話，沒過多久便離開了。

余文樂在結帳時聽見一旁店員在跟同事安排送貨，地址正是陳冠希的住處。不由再次挑眉。

他愈來愈好奇，對於陳冠希這個人，實在有太多不循常理的點想要得到解畫。

只是接下來一段時間沒有再碰到面過。 偶爾遠遠經過對峙現場，余文樂會猜想陳冠希是否會在隊伍裡。“希望不要啦。” 心底想法快於大腦一步說了出來，自己也覺得有點莫名，然後是複雜，忍不住嘆氣。

來到10月尾聲天氣依舊炎熱。余文樂送了一位客人到香港仔，然後接了一單由警察學院去銅鑼灣。他有些隱隱的期待，這個路線極有可能。

會是他嗎？

是他。

一上車來又道歉。“上次真的不好意思，麻煩到你。”

“什麼麻煩？我不記得了。”余文樂裝傻。“倒是之前的投訴，還沒覆我。”

“投訴？”過了數月，陳冠希看起來是真的已經忘記了。

“星期一到星期五，罰單，四張，你給我的。”余文樂語氣誇張，見他表情轉為恍然。

“我幫你跟進一下。”

“我還要投訴辦事效率。”

“那就屬於投訴科的範圍，你要再寫一封寄去那邊。”

余文樂哇了一聲，直呼麻煩。接著話頭一轉，狀甚不經意地問，近來是否有感到吃力的時候。陳冠希微微側面向著半開的車窗，乘著微風，莞爾笑道幾時都會有吃力的moment, 不過這些moment始終會過去。

“總之take care喇。”說完之後，他從後視鏡看到陳冠希把目光由窗外收回，轉而投向他。

“多謝你。” 陳冠希聲調清淺，一如他嘴角的笑，不易察覺。

收音機的音樂突然被即時新聞打斷，是不容樂觀的集會現況報導，二人默默聽完，沒有再交談。

在過去一個星期內，香港各大學校園紛紛變成戰場，示威者和警方衝突不斷升級。各所大學在一天內陸續宣佈學期提前結束，望學生可儘快離開校園。而中環、灣仔、金鐘、紅磡、尖東、旺角及屯門等多個地點連日來都有大批示威者聚集，造成交通極度擁堵甚至癱瘓，地鐵各線路也因中途站被人為破壞大面積暫停服務。余文樂中間有日試過趁早去超市購買方便食品和日用品以備不時之需，原本十數分鐘的腳程，卻花了五個小時才成功上樓。

受困於家裡，Uber事業暫時停擺，所幸名下的士最近不停接載往返機場與落馬洲之間的乘客，令他未至於要食老本。

當前排訂購的最後一款任天堂遊戲也打通關，他把發熱的手柄扔到一旁，瞪著電視的遊戲待機畫面呆了好一陣，才拿起遙控器將頻道切回新聞台。

此刻正在直播警方的簡報會，余文樂的耳朵聽著公共關係科高級警司在鏡頭前呼籲示威者儘快離開馬路，避免阻塞交通，並強調警方不會清場，市民可在兩旁行人路上進行他們的活動，警方尊重市民和平表達意見的權利，眼睛卻牢牢盯著她身後穿著談判組制服，面無表情的熟悉臉孔——陳冠希。

『在簡報會之後，我們談判組的同事會協助在夏愨道和其他道路上的市民離開。』

他從梳化上起身，手忙腳亂地找到電話，查閱即時新聞中關於夏愨道現況的報導，當看到此處發現磚頭及武器，他不僅心一沉。

是吧，那段日子早晚的照面、同一車廂內的隻言片語催化了什麼吧。人大抵都是感性動物，頻率的而且確有可能累積好感。

但此刻能做什麼呢？他的車根本開不出屋苑停車場，他人出去了，又可以怎樣呢？

余文樂感受到前所未有的煎熬，從客廳走入睡房，又從睡房行出陽台，反反覆覆，六神無主。焦躁之際，咖啡桌上的的士模型忽然映入眼簾——立即豁然，一邊換上外出衫褲，一邊打給當更司機問了所在位置，著他第一時間把的士開到謝斐道會合，然後穿上波鞋出門。路上亦通過電話通知聘用的兩更司機們暫時休假，等過一排再商量何時復工。

余文樂自己也搞不懂，這些步驟到底是為了什麼。好似腦裡無端被植入一個自動程式，容不得他啟動理性計算，已經安排了一切。

他會獲得答案嗎？

當被埋沒在夏愨道的密集黑色中，他心裡仍帶著疑問。

對峙的那一邊最前線是警方談判組，然後是數十名PTU隊員。由於距離太遠，余文樂難以分辨哪一位才是陳冠希。他轉身往行人路方向走，希望可以再靠近些。

這時一名談判員拿著設備話頭向示威者呼籲離開行車線及移到兩旁行人路進行集會，而示威者拒絕離開，還高呼「辭職喇！」

余文樂往那方向行近時，卻見兩名談判員自對面快步走來，其中一名正在講電話，可不正是陳冠希。

假裝沒留意差點迎面撞上，余文樂滿臉詫異道：“陳Sir? 好久不見。”

陳冠希也很意外。“Hi, 你又會在這裡？”

“我剛巧經過。”余文樂打扮休閒，灰色T恤米色工裝褲酒紅色波鞋，不帶立場顏色，很安全。

陳冠希點點頭，之後無暇再理他，與身邊同事說：“我先去現場，你即刻返去做好背景調查和相關資料send予我，然後再過來跟我會合。”

“OK, 我應該十五分鐘可以跑到達，我們保持聯絡。”話畢二人往兩個方向分散而去。余文樂急忙追上陳，問道：“陳Sir, 需要載你一程嗎？”

陳冠希回頭，有感激亦帶點歉意地答：“多謝你，不過當值不能坐白牌車。”

“的士總沒問題吧？”余文樂一笑，見對方有些愕然的表情，笑容加深。

“跟咪錶收錢就沒問題。”

“跟我來吧。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 儘管設定上仍有些bugs, 不過大致就是這樣了。事隔很久的更新期待有回覆可以互動一下^^


	3. Chapter 3

車內的陳冠希亦未能放鬆。電話一個接一個，手上還拿著筆在巴掌大的紙簿上紀錄著什麼。

中間聽到他提及已連續當值超過30小時，余文樂握著方向盤的手不期然緊了緊。

“我現在還未到現場無法評估事態。Kevin他本應回去調取當事人檔案，但是現在警總被圍，出入都沒可能，如果通過其他通訊方式取得檔案需要經過劉Sir批准。我知道劉Sir在前線指揮，那目前可聯絡到警總內當值的大Sir嗎？”陳冠希深吸一口氣，再吐出。“你讓我現在即刻去Poly U是不可能的事。我們1隊有兩名隊員被困在警總，其餘全部on field, 我必須處理完這宗case才能第一時間過去。”

理大校園近日情況有多嚴重，大家心知肚明。余文樂見他放下電話，連忙道：“陳Sir你待會去Poly U的話，千祈要小心。”

“白天不會有什麼事。”陳冠希忙於手上公務，頭也不抬地回答。

“不是啊，我見新聞裡面他們又扔磚頭又扔雜物，真的很危險。”

“所以你最近如非必要還是避開那頭。”隔了好一陣，陳冠希才又說話。余文樂見他低著頭不停揉眼睛，有些擔心地問：“沒事吧？陳Sir? ”

“沒事，眼乾而已。”

“不如去便利店——”

“不必了，沒時間。”

余文樂心下瞭然，默默選擇兜經較為通暢的輔街，務求最快速度到達目的地。

本打算盡良好市民責任駕的士交由陳Sir隨時派遣，他卻著他別在近處流連，恐入夜又會發生暴力事件，趕緊回家是為安全。余文樂看著他匆匆上樓的背影，嘆了口氣，自言自語道：“你當然不知道我住嘉雲台。現在這個時勢又怎麼回去？”驀地想起，也不知陳冠希他有多久沒能回家呢。

不過他還有個地方可去。調轉車頭，他往港島西方向駛去。

回到家，父親正看著電視上警方新聞發佈會直播，母親一見他，馬上絮絮抱怨：“你回來正好，勸下你妹妹，我真擔心她哪天被警察拉！”

“被拉不緊要，最怕是催淚彈布袋彈，這些警察濫用暴力，真是離晒譜！”余父回頭道，被余母瞪了一眼，便又繼續看電視。

“她有去嗎？”余文樂在餐桌邊坐下，問道。

“何止去，她和她男友天天開車說去送物資，又搞什麼塞車運動。好言勸她要小心，我說，車登記在你大哥名下，你不要連累他，反過來罵我不分是非助紂為虐。她真是瘋了！我可是她親媽啊。”

“你又確實是不分是非。現在什麼環境，香港人為民主抗爭，你懂什麼？”

眼見父母要吵起來，余文樂趕緊把母親拉到廚房，說：“我想飲湯吖媽咪。”

“你想飲什麼湯？西洋菜章魚豬腱湯好不好？”余母這才露出笑容，打開櫥櫃和雪櫃找食材。

“好啊好啊，多煲一些我帶回去飲。”

“沒問題。你去勸勸你老爸。他給妹妹撐腰，我在家裡快被他們激死了。”

“呸呸，不死不死。他們看問題偏激，你別理他們。”余文樂安撫地揉揉母親的肩膀，柔聲道。

“我天天都對著他們，有什麼法子。”

“不是所有警察都像網上寫的那樣。”

“我當然知道事情都不能只看一面，他倆書比我唸得多怎麼還比我更糊塗？你去同他們講。”余母邊切著食材，邊說。“萬一妹妹真的出事，你說怎麼辦？”

自己的妹妹又能怎麼辦？余文樂想。然而待妹妹回來，這話題剛帶起，一言不合，兩人唇槍舌劍爭吵起來。

“余文婷，你說用自己雙手為香港抗爭，你憑的是什麼？衣食住行哪一樣不是爸媽供養的？你開車出去幫人，車是我買，油也是阿爸負責沒錯吧？我不在乎你在外面如何無私奉獻，但回到家，你就必須尊敬父母！政見不同又怎樣？有本事你立即入紙去法院要求脫離親子關係！”

“有人說做iBanker十個裡面九個是仆街，完全沒說錯！就是有你這種仆街香港才會完蛋！”

“沒有我這種仆街，你可以去英國讀書？是非曲直都不識分還自詡公正。”余文樂冷笑，一把奪去車鑰匙。“生於亂世？亂世裡的人是不會有BMW開的。你喜歡做什麼就去做，但是希望你真正靠自己雙手雙腳。還有，如果你被警察拉，別指望我會去保釋你。”

氣得飯也沒吃，拿保溫瓶裝了煲好的湯便走。臨走前還嚴肅表示，這個月開始不會再給家用。“你們要縱壞她儘管去，我受夠了。”

把的士停在山道計時車位以方便出入，余文樂提著保溫瓶步行回家。依然心煩意亂，他也覺得自己太輕易激動，剛才的局面可能要出動談判專家才可以順利平息。換了陳冠希，他會怎麼說？

正想著，抬頭就見昏黃路燈下，身著便服在石凳上坐著抽煙的陳冠希。

原來他也會抽煙。

“陳Sir, 好巧啊。”

陳冠希聞言扭過頭，很有些意外的樣子。“Hi. 你住附近？”

余文樂點點頭。幸好未被年輕有為的督察懷疑他干犯遊蕩罪。遂在他身旁坐下。“剛收工？”

“算是啦。”陳冠希歪歪頭，噴出一口煙。余文樂甚是新奇地看著他，覺得這樣懶散的樣子與平日所見實在太不同。

“對了，還不知道你的名字？”

余文樂頗為不悅地說：“陳Sir你不是吧？就算不知道我名字，也應該知道我姓氏啊，畢竟——”

“余？”陳冠希有些不好意思地笑笑。“我記得你的車牌。”

“車牌你應該記得啦，畢竟開過我四張罰單。”余文樂舊事重提，只是這一次純屬玩笑。“余文樂。叫我阿樂就得了。”

“Edison. ”陳冠希指指自己，又抽了口煙。

這個英文名莫名襯他。“你吃飯未？”

“唔？”陳冠希一時似乎沒聽明白，愣愣看著余文樂。煙霧裊裊從他臉龐邊游弋，在黃光之下灰得很不透明。而他的眼睛卻很亮。

余文樂清了清喉嚨，說：“我問你吃了飯未？”

陳冠希皺起眉來，認真回想，片刻後搖頭。

“那你點算？”余文樂也同樣皺起了眉。他當然知道他很忙，他只是有點擔心這樣會是常態。

陳冠希倏地笑了一聲。“點算？公仔麵，盒飯，嗯。”數完還點點頭，似乎很滿意的樣子。

余文樂翻了個白眼，把身邊的保溫瓶塞到他懷裡。“趁熱喝吧。”

“這是什麼？湯？”陳冠希扭開蓋子看了看，又深深吸氣聞道：“很香喔。”

“住家湯，正嘢來的。下午才煲的，你快喝啦。”余文樂催促著。

陳冠希看著他一笑。“多謝。”手卻把蓋子重新擰上，還給他。

“我已經在家喝過了，你不要客氣。”余文樂立刻明白過來，再度把保溫瓶塞與陳。“你最近都辛苦，喝點湯也好。”

“Thank you. ”陳冠希抱著保溫瓶，笑開的臉顯得有點孩子氣。“但是沒有匙羹，你介意我帶回去喝嗎？”

“怎麼會介意，都不是什麼事情。”余文樂簡直覺得不可思議。

“那告訴我你的電話，到時把保溫瓶還你。”

他不假思索地報出電話號碼，方才想到什麼。“你抄我牌？”

陳冠希吃吃地笑著吐煙圈。“你忘了我是警察嗎？”

一瞬間他回想起那一天眼前這位冷面督察說就算收工亦不代表他不是警察的情景，頓時也笑了出來。

“那這一單罰款是多少好讓我有個心理準備。”

陳冠希笑著按熄煙蒂，站起身。“收到通知書不就知道了。”

“你知道我住哪裡嗎？”余文樂跟著起身，與他並肩一起慢慢往所住屋苑方向走。

“這位先生，麻煩出示一下身份證。”

“喂，小心我投訴你濫用職權。”

陳冠希用手比劃了一下周圍。“現在懷疑你在公眾地方遊蕩，請你合作一點，身份證。”

余文樂狀甚委屈地拿出皮夾，就要掏出身份證時被陳Sir大笑著擋回去。

“講你住哪裡？不然我真的要懷疑你跟蹤我。”

“嘉雲台6座17樓B啊陳Sir, 真的只是順路咋！”

陳冠希見他忿忿不滿的表情又忍不住笑了。“你之前做盛行的？銀行？會計師？”

“為什麼不可以是律師？”余文樂反問。

“如果你是做過律師，就不會把投訴信寄去警察投訴科啦。”陳冠希笑睨他。

余文樂摸摸鼻子。“我以前在投行做過一段時間。”

陳冠希表示瞭然地長長哦了一聲。“要是開Uber可以賺間大屋，我想我會考慮轉行。”

“你呢？為什麼會考警察？”余文樂順勢問了這一個他苦思很久的問題。

“是啊，為什麼呢？”陳冠希卻只是接下問題，並不是反問他，而更像是反問自己。最後也只是嘆了一口氣，沒有說下去。

余文樂亦識趣地沒有追問，伴在他的左邊，一步一步和他一起走著。


	4. Chapter 4

這日余文樂如常在7時半起床。開啟自動咖啡機後去淋浴，出來剛好可以喝上一杯香濃的咖啡。他通常不會為早餐考慮太久，打開雪櫃取了雞蛋和預先煎好的煙肉，煮了一小撮意粉，調味後再與蛋液和煙肉拌勻，撒上芝士便告完成。

打開電視，新聞台正在播放一則本地新聞：旺角一名中年男子因店鋪被毀意圖輕生，在警方及消防到場後仍未能取得進展，其後警方談判員到現場游說近3小時，終於成功勸服該名男子回到安全位置，並由救護員送往醫院。鏡頭一轉，記者將話筒對著陳冠希詢問他對事件的評論，字幕上他的警銜及分屬部門一目了然。

電話一直很安靜。余文樂也知現在是非常時期，身為警方前線人員忙到不辨物換星移實屬正常。而談判組不僅奔赴於各個集會現場，還隨時會接到其他罪案及自殺事件的召喚，像這樣超時工作的狀態還不知要持續多久。

而他可以安坐在家中，吃飽穿暖，不知怎地，總覺有些汗顏。

余文樂其實與大多數香港人一樣對政治冷感。數年前「佔領中環」發生時他仍在中環返工，身邊不乏同事參與其中，雖然他認為上街並非最好的辦法，然而在今時今日的香港，想要表達訴求乃至讓訴求令更多人知道，這個辦法可能是最直接有效的。

同時，這個辦法也是令港人引以為傲擁有別於一河之隔的那面的自由民主的最佳證據。

民主。自由。這兩個被政治賦予神聖及恐怖色彩的詞彙，可算是一切動蕩的禍因。

他生於80後，埋首學業一晃廿年，名校神科畢業助他躋身中環菁英行列，政權更迭之差除開學了一口流利的普通話外於他並無太大關係。被講英文的客戶捽或被講國語的客戶捽不外乎需要同一種任勞任怨。無數個靠咖啡因和尼古丁強撐的凌晨，望著海港人造的裊裊光霧，他思考過其實殖民政府年代的公平民主是不是基於特區政府的無為而衍生出的一個幻象，所謂「集體回憶」不過是中青兩代人對現實太過失望而美化出來的夢罷了。

但他作為一個香港人，對政治再冷感，有些底線仍是不可觸碰。這些年來什麼「普教中」什麼「國民教育」，出發點大抵是好的，但是政府總能以一種令人反感的手法霸道推行，很難令敏感的香港人嗅不出被政治獻祭的意味，政府被鬧一鬧，又龜縮地開啟公詢民調，然後不是變作小範圍試行便是暫時擱置最後不了了之。這些積怨，或早或遲，總會清算。

無論真普選或假民主，看看特區政府立法會那一眾行將就木的老海產，選誰不選誰，對於香港的未來也不見得有任何益處。

「修例風波」發展至今日，鑒於「逃犯條例」已宣佈暫時撤回，對立即時轉為最直接的警民矛盾。現在是只問立場不講真相——反智如斯，衣食住行，是藍是黃，都要來個大起底。當政治趨於兩極，人的本性傾向於相信極端觀點，相較客觀事實更重視信息所強調的內容而非信息的準確度。有人堅信香港警察濫權執法很殘暴，甚至「打死人」，無論警方及醫管局一再澄清並無其事而收效甚微。一度有多間媒體誤報警察被襲擊至「斷指」，經查證後屬子虛烏有，但警方卻未曾闢謠。雙方各自立場先行，捕風捉影、草木皆兵，造成社會更大撕裂。

「後真相」時代人人被激情、空談乃至暴力沖昏頭腦，哪一方都堅持「不割蓆」，高叫大不了「攬炒（同歸於盡）」。簡直匪夷所思。香港地是誰的私人財產嗎？既得利益者們埋下一個又一個炸彈，卻去唆擺香港人內鬥，是為了誰的民主、誰的自由？

完成整間屋子的清潔已是傍晚，余文樂疲倦地半躺在梳化上，機械地滑動手機看著社交媒體上的圖片。做iBanker的十餘年，除卻身外之物的得著可以算一無所有——無青春無回憶無朋友。問他介意嗎？當然介意，但是作過選擇便不能回頭。實現了財務自由，落了不重視友誼的口實，哪怕他為人再豁達，也有感到寂寞的時候。談了幾段無疾而終的戀愛，也不是沒有要死要活地痛過，最終又如何？收錄在腦內一個file裡，日漸塵封。而他，一個人食飯看戲旅行，寂寞便寂寞罷，至少自在。

手機屏幕忽然跳入一則來自陌生號碼的訊息，寫著：多謝你的湯。保溫瓶已洗淨放於大廈保安處。——Edison

余文樂立刻從梳化上彈起，撲出門口搭電梯直奔下樓。他自然明白這是避免給他人造成任何時間或社交上的不便的最佳做法，但他又豈是普普通通的「他人」？三唔識七送碗阿媽親手煲的湯給人飲，愛心爆棚都未必如此。

所幸在屋苑對出的路口已見到陳冠希的背影，余文樂走快兩步，叫住他：“Edison! ”

陳冠希轉過身，打量他。“你原來在家？”

“現在還哪有工開。”余文樂說。“剛好下樓丟垃圾就收到你訊息。”

陳冠希笑笑。“Check下是否我本人？”

“那又不是。無情百事check你做甚。”

“吓，不知道啊。你沒看最新民調嗎？市民對警務處滿意度評分35.3%，有四成市民表示對警隊零信任，我當然都會有些擔心。”陳冠希的語氣似是開玩笑，表情卻帶點無奈。

“擔心什麼？擔心我對你零信任？”余文樂反問道。“我又真的很難相信你會對個保溫瓶做出些什麼囉，陳Sir. ”

陳冠希頓時忍俊不已，笑出聲來。“Thank you囉。”

“哪方面先？”余文樂挑眉。

“哪方面都。”陳冠希答道。

“對了，我記得你外國長大，中文不好我原諒你。”

“喂，我考PI時要考中文的。”

“那你考《基本法》是揀中文定英文？”

“……英文。”

“我就說嘛。”余文樂不無得意地道。

“你又怎知我外國長大？”陳冠希好奇問。“你起我底？”

“吓？不要隨便屈我噃陳Sir! ”到底有些心虛，余文樂不自覺提高音量。“這種東西網上都有寫喇。”

“哪個網站？嗱，你別跟我講是維基百科，上面沒有我資料的。”

即使他做paperwork做賬目而無論是KYC或審計，十數億元計的M&A經手也完成得漂漂亮亮，但要應付這位商業罪案調查科FD的督察，仍稱不上夠班。

而事實上，叫他供出私密論壇裡關於警隊男神的討論帖文，未免太過樣衰。

“你們的黃警司，以前做過我老闆。”情急之下，余文樂脫口而出。

陳冠希更是大為驚訝。“他會同你講起我？幾時的事？他又未曾同我提起過你的名字……”

“都——有一陣子了。”余文樂含糊帶過。“就上次、上次你同那誰在我車里吵架嘛。”

“Nickole? 怎會扯上她？”陳冠希將信將疑。“不過我們以前讀書時做義工認識的，他大概知道一些。”

“讀書時？你初戀嗎？”余文樂忽然在意起來，忍不住問。

“為什麼問這麼詳細？想擺上網？”陳冠希斜睨他一眼。

“黐線。好奇啫，怎麼說也是港姐。”余文樂迴避視線，聳肩表示不甚在意。“你不想講都無所謂。”

“沒什麼大不了的。我們以前一齊做義工，又聊得來，後來我出去讀書，都有保持聯絡。回來香港後順理成章地，就拍拖了。”陳冠希敘述得很平淡，甚至比天氣預報更索然無味。

余文樂不願猜測陳冠希是否知曉最近報章娛樂版關於這位港姐與富豪的花邊新聞，或者他根本沒有時間和閒情逸致去讀娛樂版，或者他已經清除了她的所有痕跡，他亦沒興趣幫他尋回哪怕一絲絲也好。

“——至於初戀，不是她。”陳冠希驀地說道，很篤定地，同時露出一抹帶點懷念和甜蜜的微笑。

余文樂看著他這幅樣子，直覺不想再聽下去。所幸陳冠希也沒有要說下去，轉為問他：“你呢？”

“我？你想問初戀還是前度？”

“你喜歡講哪段便講哪段。”

余文樂想了一陣，記憶原來已經很模糊，便放棄。“都沒什麼好講的。”

“我估你以前都沒時間拍拖。”陳冠希笑道，拍拍他的肩膀以示安慰。

“有得必有失。”余文樂笑歎。

“好了，我要回家睡覺了。不知不覺聊這麼久……”陳冠希看了腕錶一眼，然後又再看了一眼。

“不好意思，阻你休息。”余文樂感到有些抱歉。

“傻喇。同你聊天幾好啊。”

“那，你想聊天隨時找我。”頓了頓，又道：“畢竟我現在好得閒。”

陳冠希的目光在夜色中閃爍，是笑的模樣。“好。”他輕輕回答，然後揮揮手，轉身往所住屋苑的方向走去。

余文樂其實想陪他再走這一段的，但又擔心引起負擔，於是耽在原處，看著他的背影漸漸縮小直至看不到，才回家。


	5. Chapter 5

連日來警方派出談判組、爆炸品處理科和傳媒聯絡組聯同其他政府部門如消防、救護及包括社工、臨床心理學家等獨立中間人組成安全小組進入理工大學，進行搜證及清除校園內的危險品。新聞裡的狼藉現狀，很難令人相信這是一間高等學府的景象。

晚間報道指警方於理大內蒐集到3989枚汽油彈，1339樽手提卡式氣罐，601瓶化學物品包括強酸、強鹼、高腐蝕性物體以及可用於製作炸藥的物品。除此之外，亦找到573件攻擊性武器，包括弓箭和大型投擲器及氣槍等。相信還有危險品分散在校園各處，將會繼續搜查直到移除完畢才會解封校園交還校方。

余文樂記得較早前警方例行記者會中曾表示大學是兵工廠，當時他還覺得誇張，大學內怎麼可能存在這種生產線？現在才知自己實在太天真。他望著新聞畫面一時間萬千思緒五味雜陳，連電話鈴聲響了一陣也沒注意。

待他回神時鈴聲也停了。還在疑惑這個時間連詐騙電話都不會打入還會有誰找他，看到屏幕上顯示著Edison的名字，不禁啊了一聲，立即回撥。

甫接通就聽到陳冠希說sorry, 是不是太晚吵醒他睡覺。

“沒有，我在看電視沒留意電話。你剛收工？”

『是啊。想問你一唔一齊食宵夜。』

“都好喔。我都有些許肚餓。”

『那下樓來吧。』

快脆換了外出便服，余文樂一出大廈便看到陳冠希架著和他車型一模一樣的越野車在等候，不由地笑了。

“嘩陳Sir, 不知道還以為你偷了我架車來開。”余文樂一上車就開玩笑道。

陳冠希指了指後排。“你怎麼不坐後面啊？”

“玩cosplay咩。”余文樂系上安全帶，熟練地操作座椅到自己屬意的舒適度。“去食什麼？”

“渣甸街那間食上海嘢你知道嗎？”

“當然知，我都幾歡喜去那邊。但估不到你會去這種平民小店。”

“什麼話。我去不得？”陳冠希把車子駛出嘉雲台，才說話。

“你多久沒開車？”余文樂看他的樣子，忍不住打趣。

“這架車買回來我就開過兩次，你說呢？”上了大路，陳冠希才稍稍放鬆些。

“三百萬買回來做擺設，有沒太浪費一點啊？”

“我們阿head開BMW X5咋。”

“不經常開對車不好的。”

“我有定期保養啊。”

“怎麼會一樣！嗱，你不介意的話，我有空就幫你開出去跑幾轉。”

“幹嘛？征用我的車跑Uber啊？”

“我像是這種人嗎？”

“開玩笑而已啦，多謝你還來不及。我明天給你備用車匙。”

得到陳冠希的信任，余文樂也感到開心不已。

“其實你的嗜好是不是開車？不然怎會想到做Uber. 對哦，你還有一架的士。”陳冠希難掩好奇地問。

“是啊，我是真的很喜歡遊車河。順便搵兩餐也不錯。”事實上他倒是很少有機會當乘客，悠閒地觀望車外風景這種感覺也算新鮮。

“那你怎麼不繼續開的士？”

“哈陳Sir你真是貴人多忘事。一個禮拜，四張罰單，壹千肆百壹拾圓。誰還敢開？”

“Sorry喎阻你發達。”

二人你來我往，在幼稚中尋歡樂。

“啊這邊街市有個大排檔味道不錯，而且開到凌晨2點。”余文樂忽然指了指窗外一個方向說道。

陳冠希順著他指的那頭看了眼。“你經常去街市？”

“港島各個街市都留低過我的腳毛。”

“街市有什麼逛的？”陳冠希顯得興味起來。

“你究竟在香港住了多久，街市有什麼都不知道？”余文樂瞥了他一眼。“你以前行咇沒有經過街市嗎？”

“我那條沒有。”

“難怪你可以開我四張罰單啦。”

“這又有什麼聯繫？”

“不食煙火不近人情。”

“余生，你成日提住，不知以為我欠你一千四百萬。”

余文樂邊笑邊道：“血汗錢，記足一世啊。”

“是你違例在先。”陳冠希也笑。“你不也投訴我啦。”

“石沉大海。”

見陳冠希似乎有意把車泊在路旁計時停車位，余文樂趕緊出聲阻止，著他往另一條路開。

“知道你也不怕走多幾步，那邊有個停車場收費很便宜。停在這裡還貴過你食一餐上海嘢。”

“余生，你真不愧為專業人士。”

“這些都不熟悉我靠什麼開車搵食啊？”

陳冠希驀地笑個不停。“你講這句話真是沒什麼說服力。”

“不是啊陳Sir, 自從那次之後我一張告票都未收過。”

“又賴我？”

“No no, 我意思是多得你令我打醒十二分精神，之後都很小心。”

停好車後二人穿過維園，不消十數分鐘便走到了位於渣甸街的這間小店。

毋須看菜單，二人找到空位坐下便點了走糖豆漿、鹹豆漿、麻醬麵、熏魚菜飯，最後還為應再點個粢飯還是豬扒擔擔麵踟躕起來。

“你這餐究竟是晚餐定宵夜？”余文樂見陳冠希一副真心實意地感到煩惱的模樣，覺得有點好笑。

“以時間來計是宵夜，以一日三餐來計是晚餐。”

“一日三餐不是時間？”

“當然不是，是習慣。”

“那就豬扒擔擔麵吧，這麼晚吃粢飯對胃不好。”

陳冠希豁然開朗，馬上同夥計加了一份豬扒擔擔麵。

“我看新聞講Poly U裡面很多危險品，你是不是都有份進去？”余文樂一遍用熱茶水燙餐具，一遍問道。

“雖然我已經off duty, 但我都不應該與你談公事。”陳冠希看著擺到自己面前的冒著熱氣的餐具，說道。

“我不是問你公事，我關心你私人狀況啫。”余文樂只差沒翻白眼。他對他的工作可是完全沒有半點興趣。

“我私人狀況？我們有那麼close嗎？”陳冠希好整以暇地笑望著余文樂，他即刻淆底拿起桌上的菜單假裝研究。

“咪扮嘢喇！”陳冠希抽走他手上的菜單，放回原位。

“喂，你不知道那些漏出來的電油有多危險嗎？最近又熱又乾燥，好易出事！”余文樂拿出電話，邊說邊搜索有關資料作為有力證據支持自己。

陳冠希剛想說什麼，卻被來自旁邊的對話吸引了注意。雖然他們的音量頗低，但由於小店的座位都很貼近所以能聽得清清楚楚。

“我是覺得說，爭取本身沒錯啦。但是最近發生的事情是不是有點太誇張了……真的很像戰爭耶。”

“感覺是一發不可收拾。你沒有看新聞嗎？他們被警察打到頭破血流的樣子，就很可怕啊。”

“可是不是聽說也有蒙面人打人之類的。”

“那是警察假扮的啦！上街的人只是表達訴求，這明明就是基本人權啊，真是不知道香港怎麼變這樣。”

“真的假的？那警察也太賤了啦。”

“就是說啊。”

余文樂見陳冠希好幾次欲言又止，遂轉過身子，和顏悅色地用普通話問道：“不好意思，請問一下你們看的是哪台新聞有播香港警察打人？”

那桌的客人們不免嚇一跳。其中一個反應快的，便回答：“除了大陸哪台都有！”

“那請問你們是確定自己看的內容完全公正真實嗎？”

“至少不會比大陸的假！”

“這位先生 ，雖然我不懂你為什麼每句話都要扯上大陸，這個事件發生在香港，而且是公開進行的，我相信不同媒體會有不同角度的報道，所以才奇怪是什麼讓你得出警察打人是事實的結論。”

“你也知道說有不同角度，我看到的就是警察打人的角度。”

“那屬於你自己的判斷，為什麼要去誤導別人呢？”

“我什麼時候有誤導別人？”

“剛剛你的朋友說有蒙面人打人，你很篤定地說那是警察假扮的，這難道不是用自己的判斷去誤導別人嗎？”

對方一時啞口無言。余文樂當然知道陳冠希從方才就時不時輕拍他的手背示意他停止，他並非想要強出頭，只是本身也看不慣這種非黑即白釐定是非的做法。

“喂，你們是不是想搞事？要打出去打啊。”這時一名夥計走過來，來回掃視他們幾個。

“不是不是，他們討論下啫。阿姐，是不是嘈到你啊？”陳冠希友善地衝她笑道。

余文樂也回過身子來說：“Sorry, 是我錯是我錯。”

話音剛落，身後那一桌的客人已經魚貫而出，迅速結賬離開了。

“我是怕你們被人打咋，咁靚仔打傷了怎麼辦！”夥計嘴上說著，陸續端上他們點的食物。

“多謝阿姐！有心了阿姐！”陳冠希嘴甜地回道，果然那名夥計立刻露出笑容，過了會兒還送了兩碗老火湯請他們喝。

“多謝陳Sir! ”余文樂模仿他的語氣，成功收穫白眼一枚。

兩人放鬆地開始用餐，聊了一些對食物的偏愛喜好，陳冠希倏地插了一句：“估不到你普通話講得又幾好。”

“普通話講得再好，都不是自己人。” 余文樂意有所指，接著喝了一口豆漿。

陳冠希帶點探究地看著他，手上的筷子沒有停地卷著碗裡的麻醬麵條。

“你這是西人的夾法。”余文樂指著他的動作取笑道。

“能吃到就ok啦。”陳冠希撇撇嘴，把一坨麵條卷放入口中，嚼得頗為認真。咽下後，他問：“你之前在中資？”

余文樂搖頭。“中國市場好大，現在主要都是大陸公司上市，我們普通話練得再好，始終文化背景都不同，人脈也比不上，本地搞上市合併的公司又有幾多家？”

外人只看到iBanker的光鮮，箇中無奈與辛酸惟自己知。

“你肯離場已經很英勇喇。”陳冠希夾了一塊豬扒與他，安慰道。

“因為明白這輩子都不可能發達，不如乾脆get a life. ”余文樂歎了口氣，望著碗裡的豬扒又笑了出來。“有人話iBanker十個裡面九個是仆街，而iBanker轉行揸的士就比仆街更折墮，你點睇？”

“我點睇？說這話的人恐怕不知道香港地一個的士牌多少錢，這種都叫折墮，我懷疑他會被就地示範什麼叫真·折墮。”

“到底揸的士未夠神職高尚吧。”

“一樣是付出勞力，誰比誰高尚？置地大門常開，難道iBanker可以自出自入，的士司機就拒絕接待嗎？”

余文樂只覺喉嚨氣管某處不知何時長出的一根刺已化去無蹤，整個人都從容起來。“其實我比較喜去PP. ”

“唔？真巧，我都是。那邊更自在。”陳冠希專心埋首在咸豆漿中，抽空答了一句。

我怎會不知道？余文樂在心裡暗笑。

食畢，陳冠希堅持讓店東不必找贖，拉著余文樂快快走出馬路對面，免得再有糾纏。

“Edison! 反方向啦。”余文樂指了指後頭，陳冠希卻不為所動。“從這裡也可以繞過去，走一走有助消化。”

他倒是樂得多走一段，把時間再拉長一點，很不錯。

“你方才為何突然那樣？”深宵街頭很是冷清，而這刻尤甚。陳冠希的語氣很輕柔，余文樂聞言扭頭看他。“你覺得突然嗎？”

陳冠希對上他的目光，然後移開，望向黑沉沉的夜空，默默沒有回答。

“你有其他想法？”余文樂又問。

陳冠希停下腳步，與他四目相投，似是終於下定決心，沉聲道：“是，我有其他想法。正如你所說有不同角度，做人如是，做事如是。我身在其中，也有可能當局者迷。之不過，”他停頓一下，像在尋找最合適的表達。“If you shut the door to all the errors, truth will be shut out. ”

余文樂聽到這一番說話亦不感覺到驚訝。事實上，他們不乏閒談過城中時事，埠外見聞。他最為欣賞陳冠希的一點，是他對事有自己的看法。在香港這個都會，大多數人是沒有看法的，隨大流總不會錯。有人有看法卻又吝於表達，顯得有些陰險。但在當下，這些陰險大概是必須的，誰又願意為公開一些個人看法付出流血代價呢。

“如果你真的是當局者迷，又怎會想這麼多？”

易地而處，他理解他的煎熬。“我不是因為你是警察、而我又認識你才那麼做。人心也非絕對公平，我盡量不偏袒哪一方，甚至我並不認為雙方應該對立。只是我也絕不認同隨個人意見顛倒是非的做法。”

“你可以不認同，但他有發表看法的權利。”陳冠希說。“我就當你一時衝動。不過我也很清楚如今大部分人對警察是什麼看法。”

“我真的不是一時衝動。”余文樂十分認真地說道。

陳冠希聞言看著他一笑，未知是讚同或反對。“警隊無論上下，構成都很複雜。人與人也不盡相同，成長背景、思維觀念，千式百樣……”

儘管他說得很隱晦，余仍能猜中八九成意思。“樹大有枯枝。”這種境況放在任何時候任何條件下都會有機會發生。“就算我自認禮貌體面，去到日本依然與他們眼中乞人憎的香港人無虞。”

這個比喻令陳冠希失笑。很順手地自風褸口袋拿出一盒香煙，問他是否介意——余文樂自然搖頭，還攤開手板討了一支。

陳冠希單手拿著煙盒和打火機，輕巧熟練地把香煙抖出一截，伸到嘴邊叼出，然後開啟打火機點著後，吞吐一啖煙，再把煙盒和打火機一道放回口袋，不多花一分力氣一秒時間。

觀賞完這齣瀟灑，余才對他揚揚手指間的香煙，笑道：“借火。”

一番故意並未能破壞陳Sir的單手法。他抓住余的手腕，稍稍俯首讓嘴裡的煙火對準未點的那端，余見狀也連忙低頭咬上濾嘴，作好準備。

當火星於同一處閃爍，隨著雙方口鼻漏出的縷縷青煙，分開兩邊燃燒，卻又是同一般味道。而那手腕上的片刻溫度，蔓延入心，不會低於燃點。

也許煙草真的可以鬆弛心神。陳冠希語出驚人：“你知道嗎，「同袍」二字有著可怕的bonding. ”

余文樂也不遑多讓。“那你又知道嗎，「同胞」二字的bonding尤甚可怕。”

二人不約而同笑到噴煙，然後咳了半晌。

“那麼，你投考警察的原因、還是不想說嗎？”怪他實在太好奇，因此顯得過度執著了吧。

陳冠希把將盡的煙蒂在煙灰盔上按滅然後做了個繼續走的手勢，余文樂照做，與他並肩走在並不寬敞的人行道上。

“出於對公平公義的理想？Sort of. ”陳冠希說。“香港人很奇怪，他們要的公平是負面的。”

余文樂不太明白他的意思。“怎麼說呢？”

“譬如一樣東西人人有份叫作公平，但是一時疏忽你沒有分到，補回給你不叫公平，大家都沒有才叫公平。”陳冠希聳聳肩。

“香港人最鍾意看人仆街嘛。”余文樂說。“但這跟你考警察有什麼關係？你可以做律師，做裁判官，很多職業選擇。”

“警隊是最前線，感覺上體會會更深。”

“你家人沒反對嗎？”

“嘩，反到拆天。” 陳冠希笑著說，看樣子是確實都已過去因此覺得很好笑。“一度說要脫離父子關係，然後呢——”他笑到停不下來，過了一會兒才能接上。“不知我阿爸聽誰說以後很大機會入到保安局，就pass了。哈哈哈，服務市民有問題，搞政治就沒問題。”

余文樂也笑。“其實兩者都不衝突啊，你很抗拒政治嗎？”

“倒不是抗拒，但這不是我的初衷。講多無謂，既然錯有錯著，總好過日日家嘈屋閉。”

余文樂表示讚同地點頭。“但我都要提醒你小心一點”

“小心什麼？”陳冠希不明所以，回頭看他。

“我驚你被人舉報去ICAC啊。你住那頭。”余文樂正色道。

陳冠希的表情轉為恍然，笑意中帶點促狹。“我都不知道我原來有這麼多事要勞煩你關心。金雲閣的登記租戶是我大家姐，早前她被派美國公幹一年，便著我搬去keep住有人氣罷了。有大屋住，又有人代為交租，何樂而不為呢？”

余文樂聞言立刻不好意思起來，訕訕地望向另一角天邊，慶幸夜色可掩蓋他的面紅耳赤。

“加之我阿爸說冇眼睇我著軍裝，又說不想被人看到兒子當差，總之麻麻煩煩。”陳冠希似乎並未發現他的不妥，繼續道。“他以為公安咩，當值時間以外著制服違反通例㗎。”

“喂你細聲點，給人聽到屈你扮臥底啊。”余文樂拉拉他，還警覺地前後張望看是否有人經過。

陳冠希笑著笑著嘆了口氣。“都不知道香港怎麼變成這樣。”

余文樂鬆開手，改拍他的肩膀，帶點安慰地。“你講過，總會過去的。”

陳冠希唔了一聲，不知是肯定答案還是不肯定答案。

“陳Sir，給點信心給我們這些香港市民好吧？”余文樂半開玩笑說。

“知啦。”陳冠希這才真心笑了，以拳頭輕輕擊中他的肩膀。

是夜，帶著尼古丁揮之不去的甘甜。


	6. Chapter 6

儘管在剛剛結束的區議會選舉中反對派以七成議席大獲全勝，卻依然未能緩解籠罩於香港的緊張氣氛。各種主題的示威活動仍在各區乃至全港範圍進行。只不過很偶然地，余文樂能有機會去中上環吃個飯。

區議會議員是實實在在為地區民生服務的人，所以他在投票的時候也考慮得很慎重，不被黃藍左右。選舉結果一出他亦有很多concern——那些毫無社區服務經驗的所謂「政治白紙」、「社運新星」和會考0分、讀毅進不合格的「庸人」當選究竟會不會給香港一個更好的未來？是次選舉淪為被政治騎劫的「民選」馬騮秀，未必能對來年立法會選舉產生什麼翻天覆地的影響，區議會本身無太大政治權力，但不可低估其利用功能組別將立法會中建制派席位逐步減少的意圖。這個「變相公投」反而令更多港人看到「民主泛化」下暫時的激情狂熱和精神錯亂所帶來的威脅。

和陳冠希的見面也僅限於某一晚在屋苑附近的半支煙時間。他有很多話想不吐不快，但看那一張俊朗面孔滿佈倦容仍作強打精神到底也教人於心不忍。  
“有什麼沒什麼都好，即管call我。”末了余文樂衝那背影說。

未料陳冠希回轉，給他一個大力的擁抱，才歸家。

“我知你靠得住。”

余文樂很難確認這輕飄飄散於左側頸的一句話是夢囈還是什麼。

最近難以確認的事情變得多了。不是因為太複雜，而是因為太簡單。計算從來都是他的強項，當一道只消一眼便可得出答案的算術題，連0.5秒都花不上，這樣淺顯的算術題，卻令他輾轉反側、遲疑不定、胡思亂想。

唯一肯定的是，他前所未有地感到寂寞。

他已習慣、甚至於可以說是享受一個人的生活。無論有時間或沒時間，做什麼或不做什麼，孑然單身也不曾虧待過自己。活了卅八年他不會問自己「快樂嗎」這種無聊問題。世界如斯複雜，註定沒有一條守則一個定律可以作為快樂的指標，反正他自在。

但現在，他寂寞。

都說了他擅長計數。去過哪裡旅行，看過什麼電影，吃過什麼美食，手中投資組合走勢如何都在他腦中清晰運轉。

而為什麼寂寞，他又怎會計不出來？

或許以「計算」形容太過攻心，他也想找個柔和的字眼，卻實在羞於啟齒。

貿貿然闖入人生的過客不勝枚舉，不知哪個時候就會有一個人突圍而出，和他志趣特別相投、相處時光特別短暫、想與他分享的東西特別多……彷彿突然患上失心瘋，異常快樂後又變得嚴重失落，接著急不可待盼著下一輪快樂、失落。

心裡有了一個人，現實中卻不可太行近，才教他分外寂寞。

這日跑了小半日的士生意，余文樂回到住所已是傍晚。點著棉花香氛泡了一個澡，然後喝著從冰啤酒打開電視新聞台，看內容與今日電台播報的新聞無差，遂按遙控器換台。

電視畫面轉換空隙中瞥到陳冠希，身著西裝襯衫的他分別以中文和英文向傳媒簡報一項關於「起底警務人員」的網絡犯罪案情。記者發問很多，其中不乏刁鑽問題，他也沉著清晰地一一作答。

這些「起底」余文樂亦略聞一二，正如陳冠希在簡報中提及，有人曝光一些警察及親屬的私人信息，然後在網絡群組上廣傳，鼓動人們去騷擾乃至恐嚇。

他亦一度擔心過是否會有人起底陳，而轉念一想，以其身世如要被起底，相信很早已經通傳天地。那就毋須憂慮一些並未發生亦很可能不會發生的事情。

理性當然能清晰如斯釐定所有，但感性卻費盡心思要將七情都與那人牽引。明明仍然過著一個人的生活日常，偏偏有個影子亦步亦趨穿梭在他的世界中心，不可捕捉、不可漠視。

「在新聞見到你。

is everything ok? 」

傳了一則WhatsApp訊息，然後期待那兩個灰色√會快快變成藍色。一旦變成藍色，又會期待快快收到回訊。

他希望陳冠希會習慣他的問候，只是問候，而不是真的如加了個問號就一定變成需要得到答案的問題。

直至夜深才收到回覆。「late-night snack?」還附上一個笑臉emoji.

余文樂看到這裡也不自覺露出笑容。迅速回問：「Sure. How about dim-sum?」

半小時後，二人坐在點心店內的一個卡座內看著菜單研究吃什麼。 余文樂已把陳冠希的喜好摸清得七七八八——那些菜單上最常見、熱量爆炸的邪惡食物對他總有非一般的吸引力。

口味很像小朋友。

眼前的他仍穿著電視上的深色西裝與白襯衫，除去領帶，正饒有興致地看著電話程式上的食評。

“這個甜品好得意喎。”他把電話屏幕轉向余文樂，說。

“點咗啦。”余文樂指著點菜單上的某一行說。這裡一半以上都是甜品，而這一份是他選，因為猜到有人肯定會想吃。

陳冠希的表情頓時變得很雀躍。放下電話環顧店鋪，又說：“你怎會知道這家店？看樣子是新開沒多久。”

“我以前去過它的老店，在元朗。”余文樂為二人斟滿熱茶。“那邊成日大排長龍，這裡開了方便很多。”

“你都幾歎喎。遊下車河，搵下食。”陳冠希笑著拿起茶杯，發現很燙，便吹了幾下才抿一口。

“怎麼聽來似諷刺我。”余文樂故意曲解道。

“羨慕你就真。”

很想說空閒時就讓我帶著你遊下車河搵下食又如何？但余文樂覺得就算假裝玩笑也危險，因為自己太過真心。

幸好及時上來一個甜品化解了這份隱秘的躊躇。陳冠希不疑有他，開心地執起餐具開動起來。

“好味！”包辦了奶凍的最後一口，陳Sir作出結案陳詞。

稍早前其餘點心已把桌面填滿。余文樂著他嘗試店內招牌，反被勸：“你也吃啊，好像只得我口不停。”

余文樂本身並不嗜甜。何況此時此刻吃什麼甜品大概也不會再感到甜了吧。

食罷陳冠希提議散步一圈再回來取車，余文樂欣然同意。踏入凌晨的鬧市區變得很安靜，就連過往的車聲也很少。

忽然一個掛著史奴比公仔的車匙在他面前搖晃，望著那毛絨絨的黑白小狗，很難不惹人發笑。接過車匙，他問：“這麼一大坨東西你放在哪裡？”

“這樣容易找嘛。”陳冠希理直氣壯。

“不是備用車匙嗎？”余文樂挑眉。

“一時沒找到……反正最近我也用不上。”陳冠希聳肩道，彷彿剛交出去的不是車匙，而是一根鉛筆。

“真是這麼信得過我？”余文樂把車匙牢牢抓在手心，問。

“我應該再做個背景調查？”陳冠希笑著反問，然後接著說：“拿著吧。油站咭你上車會見到。”

“得喇。”不是不嫌他計得太清楚，不過又未至於被冒犯到。

“多謝你。”過了一陣，陳冠希忽然道謝。

余文樂正想笑他婆媽，卻被他接下來的話住了口。

“這種時候，我才覺得可以喘口氣。”

“市民不信任警察，政府不給警隊backup, 手足之間鼓舞士氣、反而變得要跟世界為敵。就連高層也武斷得匪夷所思，居然去譴責政務司長，明明元朗件事就是我們處理得不好。但現在好似承認有錯，就叫認衰，而警察唔衰得俾人睇。”陳冠希長歎一聲，像在平復情緒。“我知你會說，示威者中也有暴徒。而這些所謂暴徒之中，有學生、老師、商販、廚師、郵差、醫生，這已經是整個社會。我不知道以後還能變得多壞，當你要守護的地方對你毫無信任可言之時，問責高層也不過是互相推諉責任。”

余文樂知道就算說什麼也顯得蒼白無力，惟有伸手拍他的膊頭以示支持，末了乾脆摟著他慢慢走。

在香港，公務員系統一向有「政治中立」的規範。警察屬於公務員，當然也須恪守這個原則。這是源自英殖時代的規範，回歸後雖然有所修訂，但核心未變。政治中立的價值首先在於它要求公務員摒除個人信念及立場，同時令他們盡量不受政治環境影響，專注於自己的專業和技術，高效地執行政策，服務市民。其次在於確保公務員不用受民主制度下政黨政治的替換波及，無論執政的是哪個政黨，公務員都會同樣忠誠服務於該屆政府的行政命令及政策，令政府能夠穩定運作如常。再次是公務員擁有巨大的公權力和公共資源，因此要確保公平，不應在政黨政治上偏向任何一方，更不應基於個人政治取態使用這些公共資源。

警隊的「政治中立」體現在忠於法律，而非特區首長或行政命令。特區政府未對公眾給出合理說明即強行推動修訂《逃犯條例》引致爆發開埠以來最大規模的示威集會活動，警察及其他公務員團隊毫不意外被捲入這個政治漩渦。其後特首毫不作為的態度，無疑將自己的問題推到了警察身上，不止加劇了原本的社會撕裂，更完全改變了這道裂痕的性質。現在即使有監警會審視警察處理反修例示威，但根據《監警會條例》監警會並無主動調查及蒐集證據的權力。因此不僅泛民強烈要求、就連建制派和商界亦促請行政長官成立獨立調查委員會調查警權在是次修例風波中是否存在濫用。惟修例風波尚未完全平息，依體制的習慣，這類委員會必須在所調查的事件結束一段時間後，才能順利開展工作。這麼看來，目前已成僵局。

“我這麼大個人，第一次感受到成語「草木皆兵」是什麼意思。”陳冠希苦笑著搖頭。“聖誕要回家聚餐，本想托詞加班，怎知被長官排了休假，都不知道是不是專登。”

“你最近加班夠多啦，查案有你、談判有你、開記者會又有你，放假都好正常。”

“與其面對龍捲風，我情願加班。”

“那天送你回家吧。”余文樂說，晃了晃他的車匙。

“那倒不用麻煩你，我可以搭的士。”陳冠希用手在空中劃了一下，示意往回走。

余文樂順勢鬆開搭在他肩上的手，指了指自己。“我也是的士佬噃。”

陳冠希望著他失笑。“你那日沒約人嗎？”

“沒啊，人約我時成日甩底，輪到我想約人時先發現已經無人可約。”余文樂攤攤手道。

“Sad story. ”陳冠希目光中不乏同情。“那，我就約定你先喇。”

“多謝陳Sir樂善好義。”余文樂朝他抱拳道。心裡自然是另一番高興。

“收聲喇。”陳冠希拉下他的手，嘖了一聲。

夜風帶著濕意卷著二人的身影，若即若離。

**Author's Note:**

> 由於更改了原本的設定，所以第一章有輕微改動。


End file.
